fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natural Demolition: Breaker Homeland
Introduction While Markus and his squad scouted the little outpost, Ellena and Taichi raced back to the Phantom Breaker HQ to inform Taichi's dad about the situation. Jayapura looked at the two with a serious face, something Taichi hadn't seen in months, "If that is true, then I'm afraid they will not survive long, especially without someone who knows the terrain. In this case, Konoha!" In one instant he appeared from a bolt of lightning, "I want you to go and make sure they're safe, take someone with you if you must" He said as suddenly he heard the sound of heels, looking over to find Minerva. "If Sting is in trouble, then as his former guildmate, I will make sure he is safe" She said as Jayapura nodded, making her smile as she ran with Konoha to their location. Back at Markus and the others they've already started fighting. While Xander, Sting and Zero hold off the grunts Markus was fighting Dark and Star. "Well this turned out to be an intresting day." Said Zero as he entrapped some grunts in magma. "How you doing over theere Markus?" Markus was getting beaten badly but he was holding his own and giving as good as he got. "Fine fine!....Sorta!" Replied Markus grabbing Dark's arm and throwing him into Star. "Hope back up gets here soon....I got a bad feeling about this..." Said Xander as he cut down 7 grunts with his sword and knocking and 8th to Sting who send him into the sea with a White Dragon Roar. Right after the impact was seen, the sound of thunder and lightning could be heard, causing the entire group to stop as they look up in the sky. Lightining could be seen everywhere as it suddenly came down right on top of the grunts, and as the light cleared, it revealed to be the Guild Ace Konoha and Minerva who were standing there. "Looks like we made it just in time" Minerva said with a smile looking over to Sting. Sting smirked covered in cuts and bruises. "Your late!" He said as he just managed to defend against the blade of another grunt. Markus managed to knock Dark and Star back towards Konoha just then the portal activated and out stepped Daimon himself. "Your joking....." Said Markus shocked. "Zero hit me with some fire! Alot of it!" Zero unleashed a huge blast of fire than engulfed Markus who absorbed it and entered his Burning Storm Drive in preperation to fight Daimon while Dark and Star went for Zero and Konoha respectivly. "Dark....Explain why we don't rule this land yet?" Said Daimon calmly. "I ordered you to assassinate the council and take the island over for me." "I'm sorry master....." Said Dark as he lunged at Konoha landing a blow to his face. "Ha! So you wanted to kill the council huh?!" Konoha said with a smile while Minerva went to help Sting and his group out. "Sorry, not on my watch!" Konoha charged electricity through his fist, sending it right towards Dark, electrifying him like crazy. "Are you all alright?" Minerva said kicking off one of the grunts with ease. Dark just laughed and appeared unfazed by the electrical attack. "I'm his clone...." Said Dark pointing at Markus. "I have his magic and that means lightning does nothing to me! It just makes me stronger!" Meanwhile Markus was fighting with Daimon and being pushed back everytime he tried to attack. Daimon used his earth magic to block as many of Markus' attack as possible while dodging the rest. "Ya know i do hate how relaxed you are Daimon." Said Markus as he readied a Burning Storm Grand Scream missing Daimon who used High Speed to avoid the attack and coutnered with a earth enhanced fist sending Markus flying. "I know..." Said Daimon as he continued his assualt which Markus jsut barely managed to defend against. "Maybe... but even someone who absorbs the stuff will overload if you take on too much, let's see how much a knock off like you can handle! Bolt Hummer!" In one instant Konoha appeared right behind Dark, punching him hard in the face as it pushed him back, then reappared again as he punched over and over again. Dark tried to block as much as he could while absorbing as much of the lightning magic as possible, he still took a considerable amount of damage before coutnering and entering his own Phoenix Force Mode. "Now you'll hurt....." Said Dark as lightning ran across his body and his skin gained the markings of the new level of power. "This is the true power of a Phoenix Slayer!" Markus looked over getting up from the finished Daimon assualt. "He's only half power....He's a copy of me he's had to supliment his Phoenix Slayer magic with Lightning Magic.....Just keep at it Big Nose!" He shouted before dodging a blast of sword magic created by Daimon's hidden sword. "Hey that was uncalled for!!" Markus then got bored of this and entered his own Phoenix Force Mode, the Burning Phoenix Force Mode and began to turn the tide on Daimon who tried to match Markus' level of power by even though he out matched Markus in terms of Magical Power he couldn't match his speed and raw physical power at this time. "Get him!" Said Daimon as several hulking fakers appeared from the portal and attacked Markus with Daimon. Now the fight was more or less even the fakers were anew batch stronger and mroe skilled in combat. Markus managed to hold them off while landing some powerful blow on Daimon who seemed to be planning something. Konoha grinned as he showed his razor sharp teeth then suddenly starting to spinning his arm, in one flash, he was above Dark, thrusting his spinning fist right at him. Dark manages to stop the attack with his wing shiel dspell but still gets pushing into the ground making a small crater as his left knee dug into the earth. "My you are strong...." Said Dark grinning behind his mask. "I'll enjoy taking that nose as a trophy." Markus meanwhile had beaten the squad of new and improved fakers and launched an attack on Daimon with his spell Burning Phoenix God's Secret Art: Blazing Sword of Sunsanoo. The attack send a wave of fire out that turn the near by fakers to ash and attacked Daimon with a large Nodachi made of lightning and fire, which appeared to have stuck Daimon who had stopped it with a shield made of Black Lightning. Markus then tried to launch a swing from below which connected and sent Daimon into the air but he then vanished using his''' Lightning Body''' Spell to appear behind Markus who countered with a spinning axe kick from his left foot, the spur on his boot caught Daimon's face cutting him and leaving a nice big gash down his face. Zero then joined the fight leaving Xander to deal and Sting to deal with Star and the remain grunts near him. Zero unleashed the Magma Magic he copied from Daimon's Earth Magic, he sent a barrage of lava balls at Daimon who defended with a wall of earth. This allowed Markus to get behind Daimon and use the Phoenix Suplex technique from his martial art style. "Hmmm i forgot how well you two work together.....It's been along time this i've had this much fun." Said daimon recovering from the technique. "Though i don't think i'll be able to enjoy it for long." Daimon charged at the two hitting Zero with a wave of earth spikes mimicing a swift uppercut that just missed Zero. He then attacked Markus with a roundhouse followed by another wave of earth spikes following the circular motion of the kick hitting Markus' flank. "Zero plan O!" Said Markus recovering with a break-dancing like technique before landing a series of spinning handtand kicks. "Got it!" Zero charged Daimon hitting him with the Lightning God Slayer Bellow he mimiced from a member of their guild. The attack hit Daimon and missed Markus who had rolled out of the way. Daimon then sent a pair of powerful Black Lightning blasts at Markus and Zero causing some serious damage to Markus but Zeor managed to negate the attack and counter with a Lightning God Spear which just missed Daimon but still detonated sending Daimon back as he threw a Lightning Grenade at the recovering Markus. The grenade detonated but Markus managed to avoid the brunt of the attack by diving behind a rock before coutnering with his own lightning blast. "Forget it punk, I'll be ripping off those wings of your's and nailing them on my wall!!" Konoha said laughing wildy as he moved himself forward, summoning the vortex on his foot as he slammed harder onto the wing, cracking the ground beneth him even more. Dark appeared behind Konoha chuckling like a mad man. "I can move faster than you...." Said Dark suddenly taking a more serious tone. "Enough!" Shouted Daimon backing up towards the portal. "I have changed my mind....Lets leave this place till we finish with the Archipelago...." The fakers and the two mages followed Daimon through the portal. Star sighing as he did obviously not liking how annoyed Daimon will be. "Well....That.....Went.....Well." Said Markus passing out landing on a rock and sliding off it. Drained from the long fight and damage he took. "That was interesting......" Said Zero picking Markus up. "I think that spell added some weight to ya dude...." "Hmm..., Is everyone alright?" Konoha asked looking at them, seeing some were tired from the fighting, "This wasn't just an ordinary attack, they got something, and I might have an idea of what" He said looking over to see Minerva helping Sting up. "Guess it's a bit of shock to see me helping others for once?" She said with a smile on her face. "Kinda..." Said Sting getting up and popping his shoulder back into place. "I'm more worried about Markus...." Konoha went to over to Markus, analzying him and checking him to make sure he was alright. Konoha motioned Minerva to hand him some supplies that she got from the guild before leaving, "Hold your noses, this is gonna reek" He said crushing a plant as it made a horrible smell that woke Markus right up, making him jump away. Before he could say anything, Konoha threw a fruit at him, "That'll give you back some of your energy" He said before throwing the plant away. "such wonderful bed side manner....." Mumbled Markus as he ate the fruit. "I'm fine Zero you can put me down....What worries me is that Daimon copied my magic....Luckly you stopped him.....My guess he only got a small portion of it." "Lets hope...." Said Zero as he let go of Markus "Hmm, for now it's best to return to the guild and get some rest, they won't move for a while, especially with night falling" Konoha said as he and the others began making their lock walk back home. "First though....." Markus stood up and fired a huge blast of lightning at the portal destroying it. "Now we can go back!" They all returned to the guild and relaxed in the lounge. "I am glad to see that everyone is safe and unharmed, this is cause for a celebration!!!" Jayapura yelled as everyone in the guild did the same. Right when they did, the staff began bringing out large amounts of food, drinks, and other stuff for the entire guild. The Twilight group were about to eat when the sounds of plates clattering could be heard quickly, they turned to see Jayapura eating 30 plates easily as more food was brought out. "Wow....." Said Zero shocked at how much Jayapura was eating. "He eats more than you Markus." "Yep...." Said Markus not paying attention just looking at the ceiling. "Your an idiot..." Said Zero hoping to get a reaction. "Yep....Wait what for?!" Said Markus looking at Zero. "Dunno but stopped you from daydreaming didn't it?" Smirked Zero finishing his drink. "You an arse...." Said Markus downing a bowl of ramen in one go. "So whats the plan when we get home?" "Dunno carry on as usual bt get ready for some psycho plan the new and annoyingly improved Daimon will cook up for us." Said Ellena looking at Markus and kissing him on the chin. "From what you've told me he'll be a bigger problem." "In any case, it's not just your problem anymore" Taichi said arriving as he sat down next to them, "Now that he shown his face on our turf, we won't stand by and let him do whatever he wants" He said grabbing a plate of food and beginning to eat it. "Knowing Daimon this was a tester to see if it was viable to take this place.....Now i don't think this is viable..." Said Zero taking a bowl of noodles and beginning to eat. "He's done that across the entire Crescent Archipeligo...Hence his desire to start with that region." "If that punk wishes to try and take over our home, he will have to kill me first" A powerful presence could be felt as the entire group and even everyone in the guild looked over to see their Guild Master showing a little bit of his power as it could be felt throughtout the area. "Knowing him he'll find away....now that he has abit of my magic he'll try and improve it beyond what he has....." Said Markus starting to eat a bowl of sweet and sour beef & rice. "He's a genius when it comes ot creating monsters are enhancing magic....." "We've spent alot our time against him just dealing with those monsters he creates and unleashes of the colonies." Said Ellena holding her arm tightly "Well this time, you're not alone" Minerva said as she came in with one of the younger babies in hand, coming over to sit down with the group. "You have all of Phantom Breaker to help you whether you like it or not". "We welcome the help.....You guys will need to hold this flank....We'll deal with his main forces and area of control as we're under direct threat from him." Said Markus finishing the bowl off and grabbing several more bowls of rice, noddles and ramen finishing them off in roughly 45 seconds. " The king is currently working on forming a war time alliance with the other islands around our home." "Yeah with luck we'll ahve an army to match Daimon's....With luck....." Said Zero sitting back in his seat. "Though afew of the kings are too up their own ass to care about anyone else.....Well until they get attack which i kinda hope they do real soon." "Ha, this army has survived through mother nature herself, a force said to be stronger than any of us put together, these wimps will be wimps compared to that" He said laughing heartfully. "If he sends the monsters i'm really worried about you won't have an easy fight at all.....The Zobina Monsters adapt to any enviroment within 30 minutes and always hide during that process." Said Markus. "We spent almost 4 months dealing with a pack of about 5....Don't take anything he makes lightly." "In any case, sitting around here won't do much, especially since it's very late, we all need a good night's to have the energy for tomorrow" Jayapura said as Minerva nodded and began walking back to the nursery, The rest of the group decided to hit the hay as well, gearing up for what would be a fight for the ages in Genosha. "Honestly i don't think he'll try anything till he's figured out my magic he stole....." Said Markus standing up and stretching. "Plus we destroied that portal he was using so he can't get here any time soon." "Markus is right....Daimon might be mad and evil but he's not an idiot he needs to settle with the new magic he's got." Said Ellena standing up as well. "Best we can do is check for any remnants around here and for us to head back." Everyone went to bed though Markus and Zero didn't sleep much, Markus spent his time on the roof of the guest house they were given looking at the forest while Zero took a walk around the area. The next day arrived and the Twilight Phoenix Team were already packed up and ready to go after their patrol. "You ain't leavin without us punks" Konoha yelled out as he, Minerva, and Taichi were seen walking towards the others, "We're the group that's gonna help you end those punks, the others will be waiting in the outer region to make sure that the army if they appear doesn't come within this place". "I don't expect any fighting.....We're just gonna check if they left anyone behind....The tihng i'm worried about is that they left a hidden mosnter somewhere on the island." Said Markus checking his magic. "With luck the monsters would've just hatched so their easy prey." "If not we'll have a serious fight on our hands." Said Sting cracking his shoulder. "I'm only delt with one of the monster's they use to thin enemy ranks but they still pack a major punch." Markus and his group began to walk out with Konoha, Taichi and Minerva. They returned to the location of yesterdays fight. "Ok spread out check everywhere." Said Markus taking Taichi and Ellena with him. Minerva nodded and followed Sting while Konoha went with Xander and Zero to find any evidence of any Black Hand Guild reminants. "Looks like they tried to find a good spot to plant the egg." Said Markus checking some holes dug by the grunts the day before. "Good thing they didn't find any area of dark enough energy to incubate the eggs." "Lucky i guess....." Said Ellena check footprints found near the holes. "I'd hate to have a Lobos-Beast charging us like that time we scouted Blackwood Island." "That wasn't fun." Chuckled Markus standing up and sniffing the air. "They brought food for it. If it did hatch.....Ya need to feed it after it hatches or it'll eat ya." "Well in any case, there aren't alot of dark spot in this region, aside from the caves, but even then there is light from the magma chambers that light up the way" Taichi said as he was using Echo-location to try and find the egg hidden somewhere. Meanwhile Xander, Zero and Konoha found a small cave and were deciding who should check it out. "Wimps, I'll check it out, you guys wanna follow then go ahead" He said sparking up a light with one single finger as he entered into the cave first. "If something charges....We'll leave it to Konoha ok?" Said Zero nerviously. "Also if a spider coems out i'm outta here....Hate those things." "Jeez you are a whimp....." Said Xander focusing on the inside of the cave. "By the way you've got a spider on your shoulder." Zero looked paralized with fear as he looked down at his shoulder only to see a leaf. "I f*cking hate you....." He said with a slight growl. "Come on ladies, we haven't got all day!" Konoha yelled as it echoed through the cave impatiently, causing the two to glare back before they made their way to where he was. "Looks like this palce is clear." Said Xander looking around. "Wonder what normally hides in here...." "I say we get out of here and try another cave...." Said Zero walking back out. "We don't wanna waste time here." Konoha agreed and hurried along side the other two, leaving the cave as they went to go check on another. As they exited the cave they heard a load crash coming from Markus' group's location. They quickly rush over to see Markus and his team fighting a monsterous wolf like creature. Markus hand knocked it into some trees with a powerful palm strike. "It's a Loborodon......Shit i hate these things....." Said Markus returning to his fighting stance. "Don't use swords their fur is immune to all metal blades." "Thats why I hate them....Can't use my blade...." Said Ellena unleashing a barrage of bullets with light spells launched from kicks. "Luckly their not bullet proof!" "How bout an electric sword?!" Konoha yelld with excitement as he focused his magic through his hands, causing electircity to surge through his palms until a large electric blade was seen. "Lightning-Make: Knife Blade!" Quickly transforming into a bolt of lightning, he slashed at the monster, electifiying it as the shock was like a inside an incredible thunderstorm. "Yeah....only one problem.....Alot of Daimon's beasts have special tricks to counter elemental attacks...." Said Markus leaving his fighting stance and giving Konoha a "Your moron" kind of look. "Loborodons are known as Storm Hunters....Meaning they are bred to deal with Lightning Mages.....And have a talent of using any spell that hurts them against the attacker.....Kinda like a one shot Memory-Make spell." The Loborodon recovered and used his own version of Lightning-Make: Knife Blade at Konoha which struck home hitting him across the chest. "But they have a couple of weak spots that if hit at the same time will kill it." Said Markus as he slid under the beast while Zero who just arrived appeared above it, the two attacked using the Lightning Dart spell to strike through the fur into the heart via the two weak spots. The best fell down in pain and died. "Hmmm was still young.....An older one would've been alot harder to kill....You alright big nose?!" Konoha quickly got up and cracked his neck, showing that his would was barely a scratch, "That beast isn't the only with powerful resistance to electricity" he said shooting a glare at Markus, "And who you calling big nose you punk?" "You...." Said Markus casually using his hands to mirror the length of Konoha's nose on his face. "Ya look like a Tengu Monkey from back home...." "Careful Aniki....." Said Xander poking the beast's corpse with a stick. "We don't wanna get into a fight with our allies now...." Konoha scoffed, "I'd beat the punk within an inch of his life, but right now we got bigger concerns, this beast wasn't full grown, why would they allow such a weak beast to try and stop us?" He said closing his eyes as he tried to think of what was going on. "These monsters grow the more they eat....My team came across it mid hunt.....I'd say it had three more feeds till it was fully grown and we'd need an army to help us....." Said Markus looking at the corpse. "Xander stop poking it....Remember this was an innocent wolf before Daimon did this....We'll give it a burial fitting a hunter.....Zero help Xander and Sting build a pyre for it....We'll burn his body so it may return to the Enteral Hunt." "Ok!" Said Zero walking off with Xander and Sting. "Good to see your respecting Zero's belief's...." Said Ellena watching Zero. "He follows the Mochani Tribe's ideal......It's only fair." Said Markus kneeling next to the corpse and praying briefly. "We must respect what this guy was....." Konoha nodded as he picked some flowers to put on the burial ground, "Nature takes it's rightful host back into it's warmth, a symbol that life never truly ends, only begins anew" He said putting them along with the wolf. Markus and Sting lifted the beast onto the pyre and Zero lit it with his fire magic. They all watched as the body turned to ash in the flame and returned home absolutly sure they're job had been finished. "So what's next, even if we took this beast down, something tells me these people aren't going to leave us alone anytime soon" Minerva said as she leaned against the tree. "For now, all we can do is head back to the guild, see if anything had happened while we were gone" Taichi said as he and the others went back to the guild. Apon their arrival, they saw that no one was in danger and they were all enjoying a nice lunch that the staff had made for them all. "OH, looks who's back!" Jayapura said with a mouth full of food that made Taichi groan in embrassment. Markus smirked and sat down in the hall way requiping his magical headphones and listening to his music. "I guess we should leave Markus alone then....." Said Ellena heading over to get some food. "He doesn't really wanna socialize after dealing with one of Daimon's monsters...." "Wimp" Konoha said smiling as he began drinking while everyone began to eat, suddenly out of nowhere one of the day-care aids came running as she went towards Minerva. "Hi Minerva, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but we're a bit shorthanded and I was wondering if you're avalible" She said breathing heavily as Minerva smiled and nodded. "I'm sure it must be a lot of work, of course I will" She said getting up to follow her. "If you saw how those things were made Long Nose, you'd have the same reaction....." Said Zero glaring angerly at Konoha. "It's even worse for the people he does it to.....Those fakers that arrived with Daimon where human.....They were turned into fakers by Daimon slowly." Markus then got up and left not wanting to be near Konoha's arrogance anymore. Ellena followed quickly after him only to find he'd vanished to somewhere. "He has a point uncle, we don't understand how those things are made and it seems to be in a cruel manner, it's something we need to respect" Taichi replied as Konoha looked back at Markus walking away. "Kid, there are somethings in life that are evil, sulking about them doesn't get things fixed" Konoha said leaving the table as well. Markus had found a quiet deserted spot for him to train and work out some agression. He unleashed a brutal shadowboxing routine along with the odd spell mixed in destroying several large rocks around him. Ellena found him by following the sound of the training, once she arrived she saw him and watched as he continued. "Well i bet you'll be glad to leave Markus." Said Ellena leaning on a tree. "I'll be glad to get home and refocus my attnetion on taking Daimon down once and for all....." Said Markus throwing two lightning darts at a rock destroying it. "You just don't like big nose." Smirked Ellena. "I'd like to see how he reacts to seeing the process." Said Markus stopping. "Anyway let's head home tommorow and return to our lives." "Oy punk" A voice said as the duo looked over to See Konoha without his white jacket on as he had his black muscle shirt showing his red muscles. "Yeah?" said Markus with a lazy experision. "You want something?" "I can see where this is going." Mumbles Ellena who lept out the way landing on a ruined wall that was near by. "Try not to destroy too much of the island Markus." "I got the vibe from you that you actually looked down on me, ally or not, who are to look down on me?!" He glared with rage as the electricity from his body began to emerge. "I don't look down on anyone....Except the weak....It's obvious your not....In body and magic atleast, your mind however is weak and ignorant." Said Markus smirking slightly while requiping his armour and mask. "I dislike ignorance especially when it's as vocal as yours." "You don't know anything about what I think punk, and I'll be more than glad to break that stupid mask to prove it to you" He said taking a fighting stance unfamiliar to Markus. Markus looked at the stance and took his own. "Not formal training....Pure but experienced brawler.....He'll be able to adapt very well." Thought Markus as he readied himself for Konoha's first assualt. Konoha knew that Markus's formal training would give him the edge in this battle, but not doing anything would be bad too, so he decided to feel Markus out. He slammed one of his fists into the ground, causing it to shake as suddenly cracks emerged as lightning was aimed right at Markus through the ground. Markus took the hit and smirked having received very little damage. He then countered with a barrage of Lightning Darts while leaping forward and unleashing the Phantom Katana Kick technique, releasing a barrage of kicks with fake-outs and spins mixed in to trick and build momentum. "You really didn't pay attention to what i said during your fight with Dark Storm did you." Said Markus as the kick connected to Konoha's shins, knees, waist and arms. Konoha took each and every hit, being sent flying, but he quickly rebouned as he cracked his neck, "Oh I did, but this time, it's a form of my own electricity and like lightning" In one instant, Konoha appeared right before Markus, attempting, slamming down an axe kick on him, "It leaves a charge path way for me to use my true skill of lightning travel". Markus focused his magic into his muscles and stuck Konoha's pressure points with lightning speed and activated his Storm Drive before landing a powerful jumping axe kick onto Konoha's shoulder. "Intresting trick....It is truely imrpessive iv'e enver seen anything like that before....You are truely skilled in lightning magic." he said creating some distance between him and Konoha. "Ha, you're not bad yourself punk" Konoha charged himself where Markus had done his pressure points as he cracked his neck and streched his muscles, "I might actually have fun this fight" In one go, he used his fast travel again, only this time he used his Drill 'n Rock magic, spinning his arm at incredible speeds as he slammed his fist right into his chest. The moment the attack hit Markus teleported negating alot of the damage and had already started to heal the damage that got through. "not bad....Drill 'n Rock it's been awhile since i took on a mage with that....." Said Markus as he gathered two balls of lightning and thunder in his hands before making a bigger ball by putting them together. He then brings his hands aroudn to the side while holding the ball, after a moments pause he pushing his arms and the ball forward fighting a giant spear made of both thunder and lightnign at Konoha. "Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Spear of Raijin!!!" The attack ripped through the air towards Konoha, exploding just infront of him and sending him flying back from the sheer force of the blast. While sent through the air, Konoha had noticed some nearby trees, smiling he used his Bolt Hummer to quickly snag over to them, eating them quickly before using his Drill 'n Sock with both hands as he unleashed a flurry of punches in different times. Markus got caught out by the attack predicting Konoha's movements wrong. He took some serious damage before countering with a lightning infused kick to Konoha's gut before rolling back and recovering holdign his side. "That hurt....." Said Markus standing up and cracking his spine alittle to loosen the pain. "Forgot how painful that magic was." Konoha smiled as the attack Markus had done left a mark, but didn't seen to affect him too much he focused his magic once more, only this time, he slammed his fists into the ground to throw up some rock fields to distract Markus as he slammed his fist through them, adding the rubble into the spinning, making it stronger as he slammed it hard into his chest. Markus was relativly unfazed by the rubble and charged his fist with lightning and launched a punch to meet Konoha's the two fists colided creating a massive twisting explosion. Both fighters got launched back into near by walls. and prepared for another brawl. "ENOUGH!" A voice said as suddenly the two found themselves both punched hard in the guts, causing the two to drop to their kness as they both looked to see who the person was that dropped them, revealing it to be Jayapura. "Now you two, I understand the two of you have different views because of the different experiences you both have been through, but the past is the past" He said causing a small temor. Markus stood up shaking abit from the punch. "Not bad Konoha.....Your worthy opponant and ally." Said Markus as his armour and mask vanished back to whereever their stored. "I look forward to working with you again." "You too Markus, you got powerful guts and great talent" He said as the two walked up to each other and smiled, shaking their hands before they each went their seperate ways. At the docks the Twilight Phoenix team were bording a ship to take them home without getting caught in a storm like before. "Well laters all!" Called Markus waving to the Phantom Breaker members. "We'll cya around sometime." "Yeah and we won't bring our problems next time!" Called Ellena smiling at the crowd. "I hope...." "Hahaha, we're allies, at this point we can handle anything that you decided to bring into our back door" Jayapura said with big smile on his face as the others cheered in agreement. The boat departed as the Phantom Breaker's waved good-bye with Markus's doing the same. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Chapters